Federschweif
|VergGruppe=DonnerClan |Tod=SternenClan, Stamm der ewigen Jagd |Todesgrund=Sturz von einem Stalagtiten |Rang1=Junges |RName1=Federjunges (Featherkit) |Rang2=Schülerin |RName2=Federpfote (Featherpaw) |Rang3=Kriegerin |RName3=Federschweif (Feathertail) |Familie1=Gefährte |FName1=Krähenfeder (kurzzeitig) |Familie2=Mutter |FName2=Silberfluss |Familie3=Vater |FName3=Graustreif |Familie4=Ziehmütter |FName4=Goldblüte (kurzzeitig), Moospelz |Familie5=Bruder |FName5=Sturmpelz |Familie6=Halbschwestern |FName6=Wurzellicht, Blumenfall |Familie7=Halbbruder |FName7=Hummelstreif |Familie8=Ziehschwestern |FName8=Bernsteinpelz (kurzzeitig), MorgenblumeVickys Facebook-Seite Datei:Su Susann Quelle.png |Familie9=Ziehbruder |FName9=Brombeerstern (kurzzeitig) |Mentor=Nebelstern |lebend=Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Mitternacht, Mondschein, Feuersterns Mission, Streifensterns Bestimmung, Die letzten Geheimnisse |verstorben=Morgenröte, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Verbannt, Der vierte Schüler, The Ultimate Guide, Der verlorene Krieger, Nebelsterns Omen, Leafpool's Wish |erwähnt=Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Lange Schatten, Fernes Echo, Der verschollene Krieger, Die letzte Hoffnung, Brombeersterns Aufstieg, Cats of the Clans}} Federschweif (Original: Feathertail) ist eine schlanke, helle, silbergrau gestreifte Kätzin mit klaren, himmelblauen Augen, einem weichen, dicken Pelz und einem buschigen Schweif. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''Geheimnis des Waldes :Federjunges' und Sturmjunges' Mutter Silberfluss stirbt bei ihrer Geburt an den Sonnenfelsen. Deshalb werden die beiden Kleinen zuerst im DonnerClan von Goldblüte mit deren beiden eigenen Jungen Brombeerjunges und Bernsteinjunges gesäugt. Ihr Vater Graustreif hält sie zuerst für tot und ärgert sich darüber, dass sie nicht bei ihrer Mutter begraben worden sind. Danach passt ihr Vater sehr auf sie und ihren Bruder Sturmjunges auf und verlässt kaum die Kinderstube. :Später wechselt ihr Vater Graustreif zusammen mit seinen beiden Jungen aus dem DonnerClan in den FlussClan, weil es sonst zu einem Kampf um die Jungen gekommen wäre. Die Entscheidung fällt ihm nicht leicht, doch es ist ihm unmöglich, sie zu verlassen, bzw. zu verlieren, da sie das Einzige sind, was ihn an Silberfluss erinnert. Vor dem Sturm :Als im DonnerClan-Territorium das Feuer wütet und der nun heimatlose Clan im FlussClan vorübergehend aufgenommen wird, zeigt Graustreif seinem besten Freund Feuerherz seine Jungen. Sturmjunges und seine Schwester bemerken Graustreif sofort, als er sich der Kinderstube nähert, und begrüßen ihn freudig. Auf die Frage ihres Vaters, woran sie ihn erkannt hätten, antworten sie ihm, dass sie ihn haben riechen können. Daraufhin ist Graustreif sehr stolz. Er meint, dass Federjunges ihrer Mutter Silberfluss in allen Belangen ähnelt, eingeschlossen ihrer Schönheit und ihrem Temperament. Sie und ihr Bruder betrachten Feuerherz ehrfürchtig und Graustreif erzählt ihm, dass er seinen Jungen alles über ihre ehemaligen Schüler-Abenteuer erzählt hat. Dann kommt Moospelz, die Ziehmutter der Beiden, und fordert sie auf, sich wieder in die geschützte Kinderstube zu begeben. Gefährliche Spuren :Die FlussClan-Königin Moospelz erzählt Graustreif, der jetzt wieder im DonnerClan lebt, auf einer Großen Versammlung, dass sie und ihr Bruder Sturmjunges zu Schülern ernannt worden sind. Federpfotes Mentorin ist Nebelfuß und Sturmpfotes Mentor Steinfell. Graustreif ist sehr stolz und auch erleichtert, dass seine Jungen solch gute Mentoren bekommen haben. Stunde der Finsternis :Tigerstern will sie und ihren Bruder umbringen, weil ihre Eltern aus verschiedenen Clans stammen, ebenso wie Steinfell, der von Dunkelstreif und Schwarzfuß getötet wird, als er versucht, die jungen Schüler zu beschützen. Graustreif und Feuerstern können die Geschwister und Nebelfuß, welche ebenfalls gefangen gehalten wurde, mit der Hilfe von Rabenpfote befreien und fliehen. Die Schüler und Nebelfuß leben nun im DonnerClan. :Federpfote kämpft mit Sturmpfote an der Seite mit dem LöwenClan gegen den BlutClan. Gemeinsam mit den anderen Schülern Brombeerpfote, Bernsteinpfote, Aschenpfote und ihrem Bruder Sturmpfote kann sie den Tod von Weißpelz an Knochen rächen. Als die Schlacht vorüber ist, sagen sie ihrem Vater, dass sie wieder in den FlussClan ziehen wollen. Graustreif akzeptiert das schweren Herzens. Staffel 2 Mitternacht :Sie erhält einen Traum vom SternenClan. Darin sagt ihr Eichenherz, der ehemalige Zweite Anführer des FlussClans, dass sie sich zusammen mit einer Katze aus jedem Clan, darunter Brombeerkralle aus dem DonnerClan, Krähenpfote aus dem WindClan und Bernsteinpelz aus dem SchattenClan, auf die Suche nach "Mitternacht" machen soll. Sturmpelz begleitete sie dabei, um sie zu beschützen. Auf der Reise kommt sie Krähenpfote sehr nahe. Sie ist die einzige Katze, die ihn wirklich versteht und nimmt ihn in Schutz, wenn es kein anderer tut. Mondschein :Die Katzen haben Mitternacht, eine Dächsin, gefunden. Diese prophezeit ihnen, dass großes Unheil über den Wald hereinbricht. Die Katzen, auch Federschweif, wollen auf schnellstem Weg nach Hause. Doch im Gebirge hält sie ein Katzenstamm, der Stamm des eilenden Wassers, auf. Sie haben von ihren Ahnen eine Weissagung erhalten, dass eine silberne Katze sie von Scharfzahn, einem Berglöwen, befreien wird. Erst denken alle, dass Sturmpelz die silberne Katze ist. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass damit Federschweif gemeint ist. Die Katzen stellen Scharfzahn eine Falle mit Todesbeeren, diese schlägt jedoch fehl. Um den Stamm, ihre Freunde und insbesondere Krähenpfote zu retten, springt Federschweif an einen spitzen Felsen, der in der Höhle an der Decke hängt, genau über Scharfzahn. Der Fels stürzt hinunter und tötet Scharfzahn. Federschweif landet neben ihm, sie sagt zu Krähenpfote, dass sie ihn nie verlassen wird. Aber Federschweif überlebt den Sturz nicht, sie stirbt sofort. Sie ist eines ehrenhaften Todes gestorben, um ihre Clan-Kameraden und den Stamm zu retten. Sie wird von Silberfluss zum SternenClan begleitet. Sie sagt ihrem Bruder und Krähenpfote, dass sie nicht um sie trauern sollten. Sie wandelt außerdem mit dem SternenClan und dem Stamm der ewigen Jagd. Morgenröte :Als Sturmpelz ihrem Vater Graustreif erzählt, dass Federschweif während der Reise gestorben ist, ist dieser sehr traurig, da sie ihrer Mutter Silberfluss so ähnlich gewesen war. Sternenglanz :Blattpfote träumt von Federschweif. Aber sie taucht auch auf, als Blattpfote zusammen mit Ampferschweif den Mondsee entdeckt. Blattpfote ist anfangs überrascht, da sie angenommen hat, dass Federschweif mit den Ahnen des Stammes jagt, doch Federschweif erklärt ihr, dass sie in beiden Himmeln wandelt. Sie sagt zudem, dass sie die Clans niemals vergessen wird, egal wo sie ist. Später verrät sie, dass sie stolz bei Krähenfeders Kriegerzeremonie zugesehen hat. Sie bittet die Schülerin außerdem, Krähenfeder auszurichten, dass sie ihn noch immer liebt, er jedoch nicht mehr trauern und die Augen nicht vor den anderen Katzen verschließen sollte. Nachdem Blattpfote ihr versichert, dass sie es ihm ausrichten wird, verschwindet sie. Dämmerung :Sie taucht in den Träumen von Blattsee auf, damit sie Mottenflügel etwas ausrichtet, da Federschweif sie nicht erreichen kann, weil die FlussClan-Heilerin nicht an den SternenClan glaubt. Blattsee denkt, dass Federschweif es ihr übel nimmt, dass sie sich mit Krähenfeder trifft und nimmt an, dass dies der Grund ist, warum Federschweif ihr erscheint. Doch dem ist nicht so, denn Federschweif sagt, dass sie nur das Beste für Krähenfeder möchte, was ihn glücklich macht, und Blattsee macht ihn glücklich, was diese jedoch bestreitet. Sie sagt, dass sie ihn nicht glücklich machen kann, da sie eine Heilerin ist. Sonnenuntergang :Während Blaustern Blattsee als neue Heiler-Katze des DonnerClans willkommen heißt, sieht diese einige SternenClan-Katzen um den Teich herum sitzen. Darunter sind auch Federschweif und ihre Mutter Silberfluss, die nebeneinander sitzen. :Sie erscheint Blattsee im Traum und zusammen besuchen sie Maulbeerpfote. Diese erkennt, dass Federschweif eine SternenClan-Katze ist, die nach FlussClan riecht, aber sie hat sie noch nie gesehen. Federschweif will, dass Blattsee einen Teil der Ausbildung von Maulbeerpfote übernimmt, den Teil, der mit dem SternenClan zutun hat, da Mottenflügel dies nicht übernehmen kann, weil sie nicht an den SternenClan glaubt. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick :Als Blattsee Häherpfote erklärt, dass es ziemlich ungewöhnlich ist, dass er in ihrem Traum hat sein können, erwähnt sie, dass sie selbst nur ein einziges Mal den Traum einer anderen Katze aufgesucht hat. Federschweif hatte Blattsee in den Traum von Maulbeerpfote geführt, damit sie dieser sagen konnte, wo sich Katzenminze befindet. Fluss der Finsternis :Federschweif wird nicht namentlich genannt, doch Häherpfote, der in Rußpfotes Erinnerungen als Rußpelz eingedrungen ist, beschreibt sie und ihren Bruder Sturmpelz als zwei Junge, die in einem Fluss aus Blut geboren werden. Verbannt :Eichhornschweif erwähnt, dass Federschweif für den Stamm des eilenden Wassers gestorben ist. Lange Schatten :''Folgt Staffel 4 ''Der vierte Schüler :Sie, Blaustern, Tüpfelblatt, Gelbzahn und Löwenherz tauchen im Prolog auf. Sie macht sich große Sorgen um Krähenfeders Junge und meint, dass sie über Löwenglut und Häherfeder wachen sollte. Fernes Echo :Sie wird nur kurz gesehen, als Gelbzahn mit Häherfeder in den Wald der Finsternis reist. Der verschollene Krieger :Sie taucht im Buch selbst nicht auf und wird auch nicht namentlich genannt, allerdings erwähnt Rußherz, dass sie sich daran erinnert, Junge bei einer Geburt retten zu können, die Mutter allerdings nicht. Die letzte Hoffnung :''Folgt Special Adventure ''Feuersterns Mission :Sie und ihr Bruder werden zum Krieger ernannt und ihr Bruder heißt von nun an Sturmpelz und sie ''Federschweif. ''Streifensterns Bestimmung :Sie wird spielend mit ihrem Bruder gesehen, beide sind bereits Schüler. Streifenstern erinnert sich dabei an Silberfluss, und dass sie in ihren Jungen weiterlebt, nachdem sie bei deren Geburt auf tragische Weise verstorben ist. Brombeersterns Aufstieg :Graustreif erwähnt bei seinem Beitritt in den Ältestenbau, wie Stolz er auf seine Jungen ist. Zwar nennt er dabei fälschlicherweise auch Nebelstern, die gar nicht seine Tochter ist, jedoch meint er Federschweif. Die Welt der Clans Die letzten Geheimnisse :Sie leitet den Leser durch das Lager des FlussClans im Wald-Territorium. :Brombeerkralle benennt sie als eine der auserwählten Katzen, die zum Wassernest der Sonne gereist sind. :Bernsteinpelz erzählt, dass Federschweif einen leichteren Weg außen an der Klippe entlang hinein in Mitternachts Bau gefunden hat. :Steinsager zieht sie als mögliche vorausgesagte silberne Katze in Betracht, verwirft diesen Gedanken jedoch wieder, da er Sturmpelz für wahrscheinlicher hält. :Krähenfeder erzählt von seiner Liebe zu ihr und davon, wie er Schuldgefühle hatte, da er sich kurz nach Federschweifs Tod erneut verliebt hat. Blattpfote habe ihm aber gesagt, dass Federschweif ihm mitteilen wolle, er solle sein Leben im Hier und Jetzt leben. :Als Blattpfote beinahe in den Tod stürzt, kommen Krähenfeders Erinnerungen wieder hoch, wie er es nicht geschafft hat, Federschweif zu retten. Mangas ''Graustreif und Millie Der verlorene Krieger :Sie erscheint mit ihrer Mutter Silberfluss in einem von Graustreifs Träumen. Graustreif fragt Silberfluss, ob Federschweif jetzt mit ihr im Silbervlies beim SternenClan wandelt, was Silberfluss bejaht. Außerdem sagt sie zusammen mit ihrer Mutter Graustreif, dass er eine Bestimmung im Wald und keine Bestimmung als Hauskätzchen vom SternenClan erhalten hat. Federschweif ist währenddessen glücklich, ihren Vater wiederzusehen, ebenso wie ihr Vater selbst. Letztlich fordern die Beiden Graustreif dazu auf, den DonnerClan wiederzufinden und Silberfluss sagt, er hätte ja schon eine Begleitung, womit sie Millie meint. Danach verabschieden sich Silberfluss und Federschweif wieder von Graustreif und Federschweifs Vater wacht auf. Short Adventure Nebelsterns Omen :Sie gibt Nebelstern eines ihrer neun Leben und sagt ihr, dass sie nie etwas von dem, was sie von ihr als Mentorin gelernt hat, vergessen hat. Sonstiges Wissenswertes *Sie hat DonnerClan-Blut in sich, da ihr Vater Graustreif aus diesem stammt. *Sie ist auf der amerikanischen Ausgabe von Mondschein (bei allen anderen Ausgaben, welche das Cover übernommen haben) die Katze in der mittleren Box. Erin Hunter Chat 1 *Vicky ist der Meinung, dass sie, wenn sie überlebt hätte, ihre Beziehung zu Krähenfeder abgebrochen hätte und dem FlussClan treu gewesen wäre.Vickys Facebook-Seite *Außerdem verriet sie einige Gedanken die sie zu Federschweifs Tod hatte. Ihr Tod war am zweitschwersten zu schreiben, da es ihr fast das Herz brach, als Krähenpfote mit ansehen musste wie Federschweif in die Tiefe fiel. Federschweif musste jedoch sterben, da ihre Beziehung zu Krähenpfote niemals funktioniert hätte. Außerdem brauchte sie einen Grund, warum Sturmpelz zusammen mit Bach in den Bergen bleiben wollen würde. Desweiteren machte sie sich Sorgen, dass Federschweif den Weg zum SternenClan nicht finden könnte und der Stamm der ewigen Jagd sie ebenfalls ablehnen könnte, da sie eine Fremde ist.Vickys Facebook Seite *Krähenfeder hat sich nach ihr benennen lassen. *Wen Krähenfeder am meisten von Federschweif, Blattsee und Nachtwolke liebt lässt sich nicht sagen, da die Erins alle eine andere Meinung dazu haben: **Vicky ist der Meinung, dass Federschweif für ihn nur so etwas wie eine "Jugendliebe" war und dass sein Herz immer Blattsee gehören wird.Erin Hunter Chat 3 Teil 1 Zudem findet sie, dass seine Beziehung mit Federschweif nie funktioniert hätte, da sie zu alt für ihn war und er sonst keine Chance gehabt hätte, eine eigene Persönlichkeit zu entwickeln.Erin Hunter Chat 3 Teil 2 **Kate ist hingegen der Meinung, dass Krähenfeder nach Federschweifs Tod niemanden mehr geliebt hat. Sein Verhältnis zu Blattsee war hierbei nur ein Versuch, ein zweites Mal zu lieben, allerdings ist sein "verschrumpeltes, altes Herz" nicht wieder aufgekeimt.Kates Blog Zudem denkt sie, dass Krähenfeder im SternenClan Federschweif vor Blattsee wählen würde, da sie findet, dass "die erste Liebe immer gewinnt".Kates Twitter **Cherith ist der Meinung, dass Krähenfeder Nachtwolke zwar liebt, Blattsee für ihn aber immer etwas Besonderes sein wird. Fehler *In Vor dem Sturm wird sie einmal mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen beschrieben. *In Mitternacht wird sie einmal mit weichem, grau geflecktem Fell beschrieben. *In Der verlorene Krieger und dem Manga in der Originalversion von Streifensterns Bestimmung wird sie als einfarbige Kätzin dargestellt. Familie *Gefährte: Krähenfeder (kurzzeitig) *Mutter: Silberfluss *Vater: Graustreif *Ziehmütter: Goldblüte (kurzzeitig), Moospelz *Bruder: Sturmpelz *Halbschwestern: Wurzellicht, Blumenfall *Halbbruder: Hummelstreif *Ziehschwestern: Bernsteinpelz (kurzzeitig), Morgenblume *Ziehbruder: Brombeerstern (kurzzeitig) *Großmütter: Weidenbrise, Glanzfell *Großväter: Streifenstern, Flickenpelz *Urgroßmütter: Regenblüte, Rehschweif, Frischbrise *Urgroßväter: Muschelherz, Schilffeder, Vipernzahn *Ururgroßmutter: Weidennase *Urururgroßmutter: Reedshine *Urururgroßvater: Appledusk *Halbonkel: Langschweif, Regenpelz, Schlammfell, Dunkelstreif, Wieselpfote, Lynxkit *Nichte: Lerche die am Morgen singt *Neffe: Baum der sich an Fels klammert Character Art Federschweif.J.png|Junges Federschweif.S.png|Schülerin Federschweif.K.png|Kriegerin Federschweif.K.A.png|Kriegerin,alternativ (grau gefleckt) Federschweif.S.CP.png|Schülerin, alternativ (CP Mangaversion) Federschweif.K.GM.png|Kriegerin, alternativ (G&M Mangaversion) Federschweif.K.CotC.png|Kriegerin, alternativ (CotC Version) Federschweif.K.C.png|Kriegerin, alternativ (Moonrise Cover) Offizielle Artworks CCFeathertail.jpg|Federschweif in Cats of the Clans und The Ultimate Guide Federschweif.jpg|Federschweif auf dem Cover von Moonrise Federjunges Manga.png|Federjunges in Crookedstar's Promise Federschweif.Manga.png|Federschweif in Graustreif und Millie Zitate Quellen en:Feathertailfr:Jolie Plumecs:Perochvostáfi:Sulkahäntäru:Ласточкаnl:Vederstaartes:Plumosapl:Pierzasty Ogon Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:FlussClan Kategorie:HalbClan-Katze Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Stamm der ewigen Jagd Kategorie:Lebensgeber Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Die letzten Geheimnisse Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Graustreif und Millie Charaktere Kategorie:Nebelsterns Omen Charaktere Kategorie:Leafpool's Wish Charaktere Kategorie:Brombeersterns Aufstieg Charaktere